Overrun
by AppleberryCookie
Summary: Went 2 emo corner temporarily :D will b bak with real chapter 2 soon sorry...
1. Chapter 1: The Smell of Smoke

**I do not own Elsword, the game belongs to Kill3rcombo and 'Kog Games Inc. The only things I can claim credit for are the characters I made, and the storyline.**

**This isn't the one that I said I was planning to write, this is just one I picked up and couldn't drop. Sorry it took so long, I rewrote it twice and made sure I was 2 chapters ahead before I posted. Note that this story kind of uses real world physics mixed in with the magic… Review if you find any problems and I will either edit them out or tell you why I did that.**

**The only classes of the original elteam that really matter is that Elsword was an Infinity Sword, and Rena was a Night Watcher.**

After Hamel was retaken by the Elteam, they traveled with Ara across the sea. On the way back, the boat went missing. The Elteam was never seen again…

**Chapter 1: The Smell of Smoke**

**Elsword's POV**

Children ran out of the classroom screaming in terror, and I could tell what was scaring them. I haven't seen it yet, but I doubt it would have any sunshine and flowers. Anything that can make Kyrin run like that… I have to see it. I push the door open just a crack and peer through.

A demon was standing on top of our dead teacher, laughing insanely. I wanted to run, but I was rooted to the spot.

And then I realised.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny Mr. Howard."

"HA HA HA HA! YOUR WEAK TEACHER IS DEAD ON THE FLOOR!"

"No seriously. That's enough. Stop. Please."

Mr. Howard stepped off the teacher on the floor and took his mask off. The fake teacher on the floor vanished in a plume of smoke.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"'Caus you would never have been beaten by a monster that easily and also because if there really was a monster in the classroom, you would have grabbed your sword, which is still sitting by the table over there."

"I see you inherited your mothers brains as well as her courage. Good job in figuring it out."

Suddenly a bunch of teachers wielding mops and brooms burst into the room.

"Where's the glitter?!"

Mr. Howard chuckled nervously, and the head teacher rolled his eyes.

"What have we told you about teasing your students like this? It's DAMN irresponsible, and it might leave them traumatized. If you do it again, I'll fire you. Got that?"

"Yessir. I won't do it again sir."

"Good. Now shut up and get back to work."

Before long, everyone had filed back into the classroom. The day was going well and lunchtime was about to start when another glitter busted through the wall. The kids were all laughing and I heard someone say that they were never gonna fall for that again, so I guess I was the only one to notice that Mr. Howard had drawn his sword.

"Step back, you idiots! It isn't a joke this time!" Mr Howard shouts.

"Wha-" And then the glitter cleaved off the nearest persons head. More smashed through the wall and the first glitter swung again, only to be blocked by Mr. Howard's sword.

"Well what are you stupid brats waiting for? Run!"

Within seconds, the room was engulfed in a wave of panic once again, but this time, the danger was real. The kids ran out of the classroom and I stood frozen as I was pushed to my bag. I was practically shivering as I considered what I was about to do. I drew the weapon beside my bag – my uncle's first sword, and force myself to push back through the crowd. I see my best friend, a dark haired elf called Kyrin shooting arrows into the incoming stampede of monsters, and Bing beating them back with his stick. I still don't know the story behind that – I'll have to find out someday. Provided we survive this. Kyrin's arms are shaking just like mine, so most of his arrows were missing. Then one of the glitters gets too close to him for comfort.

"Tch."

I charge and throw my strongest attack at it blasting it into the air, then slashing it once more as it comes down, but I barely take a chip out of its armour with the two attacks combined. It swings its spear so I try to block and a searing pain shoots up my right arm as it is ripped out of its socket. My sword clatters uselessly as it swings its spear around again. So this is how I'm going to die. Helpless, and at the mercy of a demon. And I thought I was so strong. At least I gave Kyrin time to get away. I close my eyes, and wait for the darkness that will signal my death. It doesn't come, and the sound of metal clashing on metal brings me back to my senses. I open my eyes again and see a grey sword hovering just above me, blocking the spear. Then everything goes black.

I'm floating in a sea of darkness. So I guess that sword didn't appear after all. It was all my imagination, desperately calling for help. I'm dead.

The sword suddenly appears before me.

[I am Conwell. I am talking to you in the spiritual plain because time can be paused here.] Conwell? Wasn't that my uncle's spirit sword?

"Are you"

[Yes. I can see into your mind, so you don't have to voice your questions.]

"Why have"

[You are valiant. When your uncle disappeared, I searched for him but he is either sealed somewhere I can't reach, or he is dead. Either way I must choose a new wielder. Didn't I tell you not to voice your questions?]

"And you chose"

[Yes, it is you. Please answer in your mind though. I cannot process spoken speech very well. Do you accept my power? Before you answer, think carefully. This power may corrupt you as a large amount of dark El will be pumped through your body.]

I don't even hesitate. If this power can help save my friends before they are all killed… "I accept."

[Are you sure? The dark El will be incredibly powerful and tempting.]

"I can live with that. I accept."

[Hmm. The same answer as your uncle. I see why you were named after him. There's a striking resemblance in how you talk, even in how you look. Very well then.]

A burst of light sends me back into reality and heals my dislocated shoulder. Not a second has passed. I reach up and grab Conwell, feeling the first touches of corruption tempting me. I brush it aside and slash as fast as I can at the demon wielding both swords. I thought that I would be slower as I'm now carrying double the weight but the sword is surprisingly light and I can cut and slash much, much faster. Still, I'm barely doing any damage. The demon goes for another swing, but before the weapon can come back down, its head slides slowly off its neck. The body tumbles over and Mr. Howard steps over it.

"Thanks, boys. You kept this group from attacking me from behind. I'm grateful. Now let's get some people outta here."

We run out of the classroom and into the hallway, weapons at the ready, and I see some glitters running at a group of children. A girl with chestnut coloured hair is whacking the glitters with a broom, but it's not even slowing it down. The spear comes down and I rush forward to block it, stabbing Conwell at its chest straight after. It hops back, and I kick it, knocking it down. I turn around and notice Kyrin running towards me, Mr. Howard turning down a corridor and Bing running in the direction of the dorms.

"Are you guys alright?" I ask the girl and someone answers by screaming in terror.

I spin around and see a chicken monster bearing down on me. It tips its head back and at first I think that Kyrin has hit it with one of his magic arrows. Then I remember what it is from one of my mother's journals. I knock its head back up just in time as it spews out a stream of flaming plasma, then immediately slash its soft underbelly as fast as I possibly could. It drops to the ground dead.

My hands are stained with its blood and I throw up all over the floor. I just killed something! It doesn't matter that it was trying to kill me. Fighting is nowhere near as glamorous as it looked when I was a little kid. Another spear comes flashing down and as I reach for my sword, knowing that I'd be too slow, an arrow sends it flying back up.

Kyrin draws a slim green and black sword, (Wait when did he get a sword?)

[Its name is Erendil. It is a spirit sword like me. It must have chosen him, just as I chose you, just as it chose one of your uncle's companions all those years ago.]

"You don't have any time to feel bad or puke you retard! Those things are real! Their trying to kill you! You have to kill them first!"

As much as I didn't want to believe him, I knew he was right so I pick up my weapons and run up to help him.

**~1 Hour of fighting later *Sorry I suck at writing fighting scenes*~**

We've finally gotten out of the school grounds. Just me, Kyrin, chestnut hair girl, Ching (Bing's sister), 3 other kids and Mr. Howard. We turn to run when Bing bursts through the window of the nearest classroom. He hits the ground and continues running, a glitter right on his tail. It's rapidly catching up and it doesn't look like he's gonna make it in time.

Bing spins around, smashing the glitters face with his pole, then bashing the glitter with a flurry of blows so fast he's leaving afterimages. The glitter drops to the ground, dead. He turns around and joins up with us.

"Bro!" Ching glomps him, dragging him to the ground.

A large ball of flame and the sound of shattering glass makes it impossible to get back into the school. Whoever was left was most likely dead. I hope everyone else got out. Since there is no point standing around outside the school anymore, we turn around and head away from the school. After a few minutes, Mr. Howard slows down.

"You kids just go! I'm feeling a bit tired so I'll just rest here for a while. I'll catch up later. We'll meet at the field across from Kyrin's house. Kyrin should be able to lead you there."

"Why my house?" Kyrin asks.

"Because it's the furthest away from the school. You don't want glitters attacking while you sleep, do you?"

"Got it. We'll meet you there." I tell him.

We turn around and start running.

I catch up to Kyrin and tell him "Kyrin! I know where your house is. I'm gonna go back to help Mr. Howard."

"K. See ya!" Kyrin replies.

I turn around and run back around the corner, just in time to see Mr. Howard's left hand leave his chest for the first time in an hour, revealing a bleeding arrow wound. His hand is slick with blood. He falls onto his side and his breathing grows ragged.

"Heh. I guess this is it."

"Mr. Howard!"

"Elsword? Shoulda known you would come back."

"And I did. We can still help you! This isn't the end!" I run to his side and inspect his wound, and he coughs up blood all over my arm.

"Don't bother." He says. "The arrow punctured clean through my lung. I'm finshed."

"No! No you're not! I won't believe it!" I shout and desperately rip off a strip of my shirt, wrapping it around the wound, hoping it would stop the blood.

"It won't work. The blood is filling up my lung. I'll drown in *cough cough cough* my own blood. Nothing can save me now. Here, take my sword. That other sword is way too weak, and isn't fit to be used beside Conwell. My broadsword is designed more for speed so it'll work with Conwell really well. Well, and also because I don't want some glitter" he spat the word out like a curse "getting it. You'll need some money too. Look in my back pocket."

He hands me the sword, and takes his final breath. His eyes glaze over and in that instant, I knew he was dead. I ignore his order to take his money and lay him out on the ground.

I shut his eyes, pick up his sword and run to my house, hoping that my mother would be there. It takes a few minutes, but I finally reach my house. The door was blasted open. I desperately hope that she and father had escaped, or that they had defeated the glitters. What I found was her dead body sprawled out on the floor, still clutching her weapon beside my father's. I don't have any time for weakness, so I lay them on their bed, wiping away the blood on their faces, closing their eyes, then covering them with a blanket. Now they look like they could be sleeping.

I grab as much gear as I can carry (2 swords – one of them my mother's – it's not designed for speed, a staff, 2 Icrap2 Toilet rolls – they're bound to come in handy someday, some minor healing potions and a few flasks of water.), put it in my bag, put my uncle's first sword in the corner of the room – it's pretty useless and I don't need useless equipment, and run to the field where everyone was waiting.

I get there, to find them arguing.

"I'm the oldest so I should be the leader." Some snobby kid (I think his name's Ben)says.

"Yeah well I'm the most responsible!" (This one's name is Laud. Fits him.) Think you're responsible? Really? Then why are you arguing with him?

"Yeah well,"

"Shut up! Seriously! If we bicker, we're never gonna get outta this mess! Some of you just need to GROW UP!" I shout. "And where's Mr. Howard?" Someone asked.

I consider my options for a second but I knew they would figure out sooner or later.

"He's dead. He gave me his sword and told me to look after it."

"Dead? But but…"

Someone else starts sobbing.

"Well what do you know? We need a leader in this situation and I think that should be me." Laud, I award you the title 'Ultimate Dick'.

"Shelter comes first." I shout. "Kyrin, will your parents let us stay over?"

"My parents aren't here – you know that, so of course you can."

"Then we'll stay over at your place. For the leader thing, we can have a vote later, ok?"

We go over to Kyrin's house. Everyone's stomachs were growling so we raided his cupboard, making just enough food for 8 children. Everyone else started to eat so I followed Kyrin upstairs and helped him dust up 8 rooms so the others could have a peaceful night. Finally we come back down and eat dinner. As we eat, someone brings up the voting thing.

"I don't want any part of it. Tell me the results later." I say. Then I walk upstairs.

"Nor I so we'll be making the sleeping arrangements."

"Hey! I'm coming too 'caus we can't have two boys making the sleeping arrangements by themselves!" Chestnut haired girl shouts.

"Fair enough. Let's go."

Kyrin and Hazel (At least that's what she told us her name was) follow me up the stairs and we take a look at the rooms.

"Geez Kyrin. Such a big house. So much food in the pantry. How does a rich boy like you not get fat?" I ask him.

"Shut up. I'm an elf. When an elf decides to live in the human world, generally, we're either banished, on a mission, or the village puts in their efforts to give them a nice home. Luckily, the latter applied for me."

"Ok we should have enough rooms and beds for everyone to have their own room and bed, but speaking from experience, I think it would be better for 2 to a room 'caus otherwise all the disturbing creaking will keep you awake all night."

Kyrin chuckled at that. "If you find it awkward to share a room with a person of the same gender as you, we can lay a mattress out on the ground for you to sleep on."

"Do you have a bath? I think nearly everyone will want one."

"There are four showers, and 2 of them are connected to a bath." Kyrin replied. "Two showers on the first floor, one on this floor and one on the floor above us. The one on this floor and one of the ones on the first floor have baths."

"And you live here alone?" Hazel asks, impressed.

"Yeah other than when the village drops by once a month so I have to keep all the rooms tidy." Kyrin answers.

"That's good – then there won't be any problems with bugs." I say.

"Hey we got the results from the voting!" A girl says after running up the stairs. Urrrgh…

"Ok whatever. Who won?" Not that I'm gonna listen to him/her.

"You did. By a landslide."…

"Wait what?!" Why the hell would they pick me?

Kyrin laughed. "Well that was obviously gonna happen."

"Obvious? It's anything but obvious! I don't wanna be leader! I'm not fit to be leader! I don't show any of the traits a leader should show!" I shout desperately.

"Oh yeah? What about outside when they were arguing? What about when you put everyone else's needs before yourself at dinner when you made dinner for them then went upstairs to help Kyrin dust the rooms up? Yes I know about that. What about now?" Hazel challenges. "Face it. You just don't want to be responsible for us in case someone dies! Because that's a definite possibility now."

"Fine. I'm the leader. The first thing I'm doing as the leader is making Kyrin the leader. Ok? I AM afraid that someone will die while I'm leading so I'm passing that responsibility on to Kyrin."

"'fraid not Elsword. I like my position as it is. Leader's your responsibility now."

"There has to be someone else."

"Well other than Ben and Laud," obviously. "Everyone else wanted you to lead.

"Don't worry I woulda voted for you too." Kyrin tells me.

"And me." Hazel adds.

"Ermergerrd… Why do I have to lead?"

"Because you're the one who we can rely on. You're the one who puts others before himself. Also, don't forget that we'll be looking out for you too, so don't go dying on us."

"Hey! That wasn't what I meant!"

"So what did you mean?"

I coughed. "This argument is going nowhere. We're wasting time. We should start getting people into the shower and stocking up on gear."

"And there are the leader's first leader-like words as leader! Let the leader"

"Shut up and take a shower Kyrin."

"I'm taking the second floor bath! Wait do you have a change of clothes and towels for everyone?" Hazel asks.

"There should be something in the wardrobe downstairs. It's all green, black and gold though."

And Hazel goes squealing off.

"Do you need a change of clothes and a towel too?"

"Nah. I went home and grabbed a spare set for myself earlier."

"Home? Then where're your parents."

"They were still at work. Don't think they heard. I left a note on the dining room table." I lie.

"Really? I don't think that's the truth. I can taste a lie a million miles away. I think you're hiding something so that everyone else doesn't feel down, because you think that if our leader is brought down, everyone else suffers with you. And you're partly correct. But that doesn't mean that you need to hide painful things from us and keep them to yourself. Remember that we're here for you too." Kyrin tells me.

I look away. How does he see through my lies every time? How is he so good at that?

"And right now you're wondering how I can see through you're lies. I'm an elf. We can detect lies a mile away."

Fuck did he read my mind?

"And no I can't read your mind. I'm just predicting what you're thinking."

Holy shit. Ok I will be more careful around this guy.

"You should be."

I step away from him, careful not to think anything, and then get ready to head out the door back to my place to grab more equipment. As I reach out to grab the doorknob, a hand lands heavily on my shoulder.

"Elsword. I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to get more equipment right? I looked in your bag earlier." Hazel says.

Great. Now everyone's reading my mind!

"We have enough stuff now so just stop panicking and take a shower then go to sleep. It'll be all right."

"I wish everyone would just stop worrying about me! I'm just going outside to get some fresh air and to take a break!"

"Oh ok sorry…"

She takes her hand off my shoulder and goes upstairs to her room. I notice that she's taken a bath because her hair was clean and her skin had a faint afterglow. I walk outside, true to my word, and sit down.

Before long, the memories of all the people that died, all of the monsters I killed come back to me. I cover my head with my arms, and start sobbing. Hot tears come streaming down my cheeks and I muffle my sobs so no one will come outside to check.

I sit there for a while, muffled sobs fading into the night, and Hazel suddenly opens the door.

"Are you alright?" She asks. "I just couldn't find you so I thought you had gone for equipment…"

Ha! Alright? After what we just went through? No one could possibly be alright. But I wipe away my tears.

"Yeah, just taking some time to think about everything. Go back inside. Your hairs wet – you'll catch a cold."

She ignores my advice and sits down next to me.

"Tell me about it."

"It's just… so much has happened… so many people have died… and…"

* * *

**Kyrin's POV**

I walk out onto my balcony, look down, and find myself staring at Hazel and Elsword. I wonder what they're talking about? I probably shouldn't interrupt. Eh. There are lots of things I shouldn't do. It looks like Elsword is actually telling her stuff he wouldn't tell me.

"Hey you two lovebirds! Shouldn't you be inside?" I shout down to them.

"Kyrin?" they both blush. "We were just talking about the day and how fast it was going!"

"Of course you were."

"I'm gonna go up to my room now."

"And I'm gonna go take a shower."

They both rush back into the house. I probably shouldn't have done that, but they both looked so sad. It's the first time I've ever seen Elsword cry as well. Still, I feel kind of bad…

* * *

**Hazel's POV**

I can't believe that guy! I finally get the chance to talk to Elsword and he interrupts like… Ugh!

I flop onto my bed and fume quietly for a few minutes, imagining my pillow is his face and punching it a few times.

"Stupid bloody asshole. I'm never gonna talk to him again!"

Eventually, I calm down. I step into the hallway, look to my right, to see the shirtless Elsword step out of the shower. Within a second, I'm back inside my room.

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

Oh shit. I always put my shirt on after I had stepped out of the shower at home so I forgot and just… oh shit. I quickly run into my room and put on a clean t-shirt. After a while, I walk over and knock on Hazel's door. I hear a muffled voice through the door.

"What is it?"

"Umm…" How should I say this… "sorry about earlier. It's just that most of the time at home"

"Yeah it's alright. You're forgiven. Go away."

She probably wants to be alone. I walk away from her room and walk over to my own. Currently, the rooms were placed like: Kyrin is in his own room, so is Hazel, Laud and Bing to a room, Lil and Ching (Ching is Bing's younger sister) and I'm in the same room as Ben. I walk into my room, to find Ben already snoring under his covers. I walk out onto the veranda, shut the door quietly and climb onto the roof. Kyrin was already there waiting.

"Hey Kyrin. I bags first watch." I tell him.

"But I got here first!" He complains

"Yes, well if you come to wake me up, you'll wake up Ben as well. So I get first watch."

"I will take second."

Surprised, we spin around, to find Bing standing behind us.

"If you two try to take the job of watching our backs at night to yourselves, you will quickly become exhausted. I will take second."

"But we've both camped out in the woods while it was infested with wolves before. We took turns then, we can take turns now. Are you sure you want to?" Kyrin asks him.

"This will probably be over a long period of time, unlike your camping. Don't worry about it and get more rest."

"K. Then I'll come wake you at 1."

"And I will wake Kyrin up at 4. Do not forget." And with that he was gone. He just melted into the shadows. Well… that conversation was… Unique.

Then the long boring job of standing guard was mine again. I stood on the building and looked out to the town, and to my devastation, realised that a lot of the buildings in a kilometre around the school were burning. I could hear distant screams and cries of pain, and I could practically see the glitter army swarming towards us. I examined all my attacks, practicing on the chimney, careful not to break it, and eventually 1 o'clock came. I was about to flip into Bing's room when he popped up behind me. Dude. This guy is good looking, cool as ice, and he has his own inner alarm clock! It would make anyone jealous.

I keep my thoughts to myself, go back to my room, careful not to wake Ben up. I flop onto my bed, and eventually fall asleep.

* * *

A faint beam of light shines in through the curtains onto my face, waking me up. I roll out of bed, stand up, and stretch. Ben's still asleep so I slip out of the room and walk downstairs. No-one is there.

Either they're all sleeping in, or I'm up early. Eh. I guess I'll make breakfast. I fry some bacon and eggs, make some extra food, and then begin packing the rest of the food into bags – we gotta leave this house at some point and I'd rather be prepared then be hungry.

Within half an hour the breakfast is made, and people start coming down the stairs. The first two, surprisingly, are Bing and Kyrin.

"Eh, It's 7. My watch is over. You're making breakfast Elsword?"

"Yup. You guys wanna try some?"

"Ok."

"Sure, why not? Are you packing my food away Elsword?"

"Yeah, I am. I figured the glitters will be here soon, and I want to be prepared. Also, we need to distribute weapons and give them basic training. We're hardly gonna strike fear into the hearts of all glitters if we keep up our reputation as a helpless group of children."

"Good point. I've already got a bow and Erendil and you've got our teachers sword and Conwell. The others…"

"I have prepared my own weapon." Bing says.

Bing is carrying the strangely decorated wooden pole.

"You still haven't told me what that is."

"Ok? Are you sure you wouldn't prefer a sword or a bow?"

"I am fine."

"Ok. Kyrin, what types of weapons do you have here?"

"Just an assortment of bows and potions."

"What about drops from yesterday?"

"A spear."

"Ok on the way here I got 2 swords, a bow, a staff and a bunch of potions. I also got a spear from yesterday. That's good! We have 4 different types of weapons for them to choose from! They probably can't conjure magic arrows like you so we're gonna need arrows as well. I'm guessing the rest of your tribe can conjure magic arrows too, 'caus I couldn't find any normal ones."

"Oh crap." Kyrin says

"Yeah… Oh crap" I repeat.

"Well, we'll see what we can do." Kyrin tells me

"And here the others come now."

"Morning guys!"

"Is breakfast ready yet?" Fat-ass dickwad. Don't you care that we're now being hunted?

"Yep. Go ahead and start eating." I tell them

"Can we go home?"

Kyrin answers that one. "No it looks like the glitter army has gotten within 2 blocks from here. We're gonna have to go."

"Aww. Wait how would you know that?" Crap he blew our cover!

"I can see the fires from my veranda. It's nice to have your own room, even if it is a little creepy." And he smoothed it over.

"Now, all of you need weapons if you want to get through today." I tell them. "You can choose from Swords, Staffs, Spears or Bows."

After ages of arguing, Hazel gets the Staff, Ching gets a spear, Lil gets a bow, Laud and Ben both take swords. The Explosions sounded like they were getting closer so we all started packing. Everyone grabbed spare clothes and food in case we got separated. Bing goes upstairs and Ching follows him, and the rest of us continue our debate on what we should do once we're out.

Suddenly, we hear a scream. I rush up the stairs, to find that the top floor was burning. Everyone else ran like their lives depended on it (which it did) and got out of the house. I had other plans. Bing and Ching were still up there! I rush up the stairs, but a thick plume of smoke engulfs me and I run into the nearby room and dive out the window.

"Bing and his sister… They're still in there! I have to get back in!" I shout.

"It's no use. The fire will kill you. They wouldn't have wanted you to lose your life." Kyrin tells me.

"I still have to try!" I shout but someone grabs me. "Let go! Just Let go! I have to go back in there! They can't die! LET ME GO!"

Then the window to Bing's room shatters and he dives out carrying an unconscious Ching on his back. She slips off. The person who was holding me lets go and I run forward catching Ching before she hits the ground. Bing lands on the ground then rolls to his feet.

Behind us, the house groans one last time before collapsing into a pile of burning wood

"My house! My… house…" I hear Kyrin sob. Then I see the glitters slowly advancing on us.

"Not the time, Kyrin. You can mourn later. We gotta run! NOW!" I shout. He doesn't move so I grab the back of his shirt, dragging him behind me.

"Well why are you guys just standing there like that? Run!" Bing shouts.

I do a quick headcount to check that everyone was here. Thankfully, they were. Someone (probably Kyrin) was smart enough to drag the bags with the gear outside. Kyrin finally gathers his wits so I let him go by himself, grabbing my bag off Ben and checking everything was there. No time to do anything else now. Everyone's safe and that's all that matters.

* * *

I don't know how long we've been running, hiding underground and running through the sewers. I can't even tell if an area isn't smelly anymore 'caus that's how bad we stink. We climb up through a manhole, checking in all directions to see if there are any glitters, and, when we were reassured, we climbed up.

This part of town is still intact, and it looks like we've gotten away for now. It won't be safe to stay for the night though so we will have to camp out, carrying our provisions. Good thing Kyrin has sleeping bags. Geez! Where does he get this stuff? I guess we'll take turns watching again. Just the three of us. The others aren't ready for this kind of life yet so I'll spare them of it for the moment. It looks like I have another boring night to look forward to. We keep on running until the sun goes down. Good thing the demons progress is slower than ours or we'd just be another group of dead bodies, piled underneath burnt houses. Eventually, night comes and the rest of the group is whining for sleep. I warn them to keep their weapons close by and to pack their bags so we can leave the campsite at a moment's notice. We set up camp and I pretend to turn in early. Eventually, everyone else falls asleep and, once I'm absolutely sure they're asleep, I crawl out of bed.

"I guess I'll take last watch this time, since I took first watch last time." I say.

"Fine with me." Kyrin says "I'll take second."

"Then first is mine. I will wake Kyrin up at 1am, as per what we decided. Go to sleep."

Bing nimbly hops onto a tall tree and we head off to sleep.

* * *

I'm woken up by hands roughly shaking me.

"Just a few more minutes mum…" I tell her.

"Well, too bad I'm not your mum. It's your turn." I realise where I am and flip out of bed. Kyrin goes to sleep and I pack up my sleeping bag, shove it in my bag and then climb up the tree. I grunt with the effort.

"And Bing made it all look so easy…" I tell myself.

From my vantage point, I can see everything. The town that was fine the day before was burning. We may be a few kilometres out, but the smell of burnt wood and melted glass drifted to my nose. Velder was destroyed. Razed to the ground by the glitters. I guess the only place to go now is Hamel.

**What did you think of Chapter 1? Sorry once again for taking so long. Like I said, I scrapped a bunch of ideas.**

**Currently the characters are [Character Name (Race, Role)]:**

**Elsword jr. (Human, Swordsman)**

**Kyrin (Elven, Archer/Swordsman)**

**Hazel (Human, Mage)**

**Bing (Human, Unknown)**

**Ching (Human, Unknown)**

**Laud (Human, Comic Relief)**

**Ben (Human, Comic Relief)**

**Lil (Unknown, Unknown)**


	2. Alternate Ending (Skip if you want)

**Sorry went to the Emo corner temporarily... but this ending that i wrote when i was emoing isnt that bad so im keeping it as an alternate ending ^^ I might write more of these just for the heck of it...**

**Alternate Ending**

**Elsword's POV**

I was starting to get tired, and it was still around 5. But something was wrong. I can't tell what… I licked my finger and held it up. There was no wind. So why was that bush…

I dive off the tree and land on the glitter assassin hiding there, using my momentum to stab my blade through its skull. It dies instantly.

"Guys!" I shout. "Watch out! There could be more!"

Bing flips out of his sleeping bag, grabs his pole, and rushes up to me. "They're here?" He asks.

"They're here." I answer.

Kyrin joins us up front. "I didn't expect them to be here already. How many were there?"

"Just one. He could have been a scout." I tell him.

"Well, it's better safe than sorry. Come on, let's scout around."

"Mmmm? What's going-" An arrow sails out of the trees, flying directly at Ching. Bing blocks it.

"They're here." A large group of monsters swarms towards our camp. But there was a reason why we chose this location. Because they were so big, the glitters could only get through the passage between the trees in groups of 3 or 4. That way, they couldn't just swarm us. Still, the glitters defied our logic. They just chopped down the trees as they walked. Goddamn it.

"You guys get your GODDAMN weapons ready!" I shout "otherwise we're all gonna die!"

Then I summoned Conwell caus the glitters were in front of us. Ching had run back to the camp to grab her spear, so it was just the three of us.

"You guys afraid of dying?"

"Course I am."

"I would prefer not to." Were my answers.

"Well then try not to die. Come on!"

I charge forward, oblivious to my surroundings, focusing only on the glitter in front of me. It gets ready for a jab and I flip over it, spin my sword, and stab it clean through the glitters skull from behind. I kick its body and yank my sword out, and get ready for the fight of my life.

"Guys!" I shout "I think they have a weak point at the back of their skulls!" Bing instantly catches on, tripping the glitter in front of him up then slamming his pole into its cranium. Even though his pole wasn't made of metal, it sunk through

I guess these things do have weak points after all. We might survive this. Not that I ever doubted it. I spin around, and a sharp pain pierces through my thoughts. I look down at the spear protruding through my body and realise – Even if everyone else gets out of this situation, I'm not going with them. Another spear slams into me from behind, and I can hear a distant scream. I don't know if it came from my own throat or someone else's. I spin around and slash apart the two glitters that stabbed me, but my vision is fading fast. I drop onto my knees and look up at the bird thingie in front of me getting ready to melt my skull with a laser.

"I'm sorry guys… You're gonna have to choose a new leader." Are the last things I say.

**Kyrin's POV**

"Shit! Elsword!" That reckless dick! He went and got himself killed!

"Guys! We should run!" I shout. "If you've gathered your stuff let's- *HUUUURRRKKKK*" Something goes through my chest. As I fall, I turn around to see a wyvern getting ready to hurl another meteorite/fireball at me.

"Run…"

**Bing's POV**

Damn. They're dead. I'm probably not going to last much longer. A laser burns through my stick, proving my point. I smash the oversized bird with the two halves, and notice Ching up behind me. She sees me and smiles.

"NO!" An arrow flies towards her back and I tackle her down, the arrow narrowly missing me. Another arrow comes and I can't dodge it without Ching getting hurt. It slams into my chest.

"Ching… Get outta here."

"No! Broth-" a laser blasts through both of us, and everything goes silent.

**Hazel's POV**

Crap! Elsword, Kyrin, Bing, Ching, they're all dead.

"Come on guys! We can't let their distraction go to waste!" I lead Ben, Laud and Lil away from the massacre behind us, and run towards the docks.

"Hazel, get down!"

"Wha"

And then I'm aware of Laud tackling me to the floor. But the effort is wasted. The arrow tears through both of us. My vision goes black.

**Ben's POV**

"Come on. Let's go." I tell Lil.

"Hazel… no… Hazel…"

"Come on!"

"I'm staying here. They killed Hazel. You can run like the coward you are, Ben, but I'm staying here."

"Suit yourself." I turn around and run.

Moments later a scream signals her death. I'm the last one. An arrow slams into my arm and stays there so I rip it out. I keep running, and hope it was all a dream. But it wasn't. The pain was too real. Another arrow cuts through my foot, and I know I can't run anymore. I spin around.

"I guess this is the end. I hope you're ok, mum, dad."

I slash at the monster, but I realise I have no skill whatsoever with the sword. I knew we should have run through the night.

I don't even know what hit me. Everything goes dark.

**^^ did you like it? I will continue working on the real chapter 2.**


End file.
